


「本马达」Community1-3

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 总裁本×教授呆





	

1.

从办公楼到学校门口有接驳班车，Matt看看时间差不多，收拾妥当走到楼下准备去搭车。

一出楼门口，正好看到一辆惹眼的黑色豪车朝他开过来，优雅的流线和曲面，长雪茄型车身，一路吸引无数目光。Matt还以为自己被外面明媚的阳光晃花眼，跟Ben说过很多次了，在校外等他就好，不必开进来博人注意。

车在眼前停稳，Matt忽然有点忧虑，很怕Ben会犯傻捧一大把花走下来。他做好心理准备，毕竟今天是个特殊的日子。

还好没有。

然而，该博到的眼球却一点没少。车上下来的男人比大捧鲜花还要引人注意百倍，高大的身形穿着粗花呢三件套，噙着笑走到Matt这一侧为他打开车门。

Matt在路过的注目礼下脸色发热坐进车里。

“直接去餐厅了？”Ben坐上驾驶位问旁边的Matt。今天给司机放假，他特意亲自开车过来。

“好啊。”Matt说，“不是说了在门口等我就好了么。”

“等不及了。”Ben单手打方向盘，另一手扳过Matt的脸看看，“不高兴了？一年一次的日子，吃完饭还要带你去看新家，笑一个。”

Matt把他的手按回方向盘上，说：“好好开车，这里人很多。东西都搬过去了？”

“嗯，先让他们收拾着，晚上就能直接住进去。”车开出校园，正是放学时间，门口很多人，Ben被按回去就老实地没再乱动。

 

预定的餐厅和Matt的学校有些距离，却离位于山顶的新家很近，就在下面的半山腰，开上一段静谧的山道不久就到了。他们到的早，餐厅里空无一人，被服务生领到一处断崖上的玻璃包房，三面悬空，低头就是大片未被开发过的山林，浓密的绿色像瀑布一样倾泻下来流过山间。

之前和Ben挑选新家地点时，Matt就特别中意这里。虽然Matt是植物和经济的双科博士，但后者是因为Ben要自己创业他才选修的，植物学才是他真正的兴趣所在。

包房是开放式，山中草木味的空气阵阵飘过来，Matt愉快地坐下点餐。

点完服务生去下单后，诺大的山里只剩他和Ben两个人。Ben脱下西装外套，里面的黑色衬衫和配套马甲紧紧绷在精壮的身上，宽肩窄腰十分明显。Matt想起了早上他亲手帮Ben扣上衣扣的情景，心里涌上一阵酥麻的热涨感。没想到这么多年过去，Ben还时不时能让他产生这种年轻时热恋的感觉，不觉就对Ben刚刚不听话的行为释怀了。

Ben向他指了指头顶若隐若现的一座石面外墙的流水别墅说道：“看，那里就是我们的新家了。”

Matt的位置有树挡着看不太清楚，Ben就把他拉到自己这侧，从后面拥着他又指了一次，一把年纪了还像炫耀玩具的小孩子，可爱又可笑。Matt想，新家的选址，设计，到施工，全是Ben抽空在忙，他在世界各地参加研讨会很少过问，Ben大概倾注了很多心力在这上面吧，便感到些理解和歉疚，温柔笑笑说：“是啊，可真好看。”

“你喜欢就好。”Ben伸手搭在椅背上，长手长腿几乎把Matt围起来，“后来我想了想，整座山只有我们一个住户未免有些冷清，所以我在山脚和半山的地方又盖了点别的房子，给你做实验室和办公室，还空出一些可以做学生宿舍？这么一想，索性做个分校区好了。”

餐厅只有他们一桌客人，很快开始上菜，Matt想回到对桌的位置但是被Ben拦住。对方握住他的手，摩挲他手上一模一样的婚戒，语气里既像宠溺又像撒娇似的说出上面一大段话，Matt听得双眼微微睁大。

“这怎么可能，你在想什么啊？”

“怎么不可能？”Ben反问他，“我和你们校长谈过了，他很赞同，只要资金到位他没有问题。你不是很喜欢这里的环境么，我专门开辟出一块森林当植物园，离家又近，方便你研究。”

Matt越听越呆，Ben却很期待似的等他的反应。他知道Ben每年都有给他的学校捐钱，却想不到校长也由着他胡来，消化了一阵问：“你怎么没和我商量下就找我们校长？”

“不是想给你个惊喜么。”Ben笑着捏捏Matt的手指，“今天是你的四十岁生日，也是我们结婚十周年纪念日，好几年前我就在想该怎么庆祝，这两年终于腾出手完整规划，以后公司的事就尽量交给下面的人，搬过来后呢你也能省出很多时间，我们就悠悠闲闲的过我们的日子了，你说好不好？”

“好⋯⋯”对着Ben深邃的眉眼，和眉眼里的笑意，Matt怎么也说不出个不字。

菜肴一道道上桌，Matt吃着用玛德拉酒烹饪的鱼羹，酒香味的鲜浓汤汁滑进胃里，仿佛纠结的疑虑都被烫平了些，浑身说不出的惬意暖热。Matt忽然灵光一闪问Ben：“这家餐厅不会也是你的规划之一吧？”

“当然。”Ben点头，“一片完整的社区里怎么能没有间像样的餐厅。平常可以对外营业，我们有需要时当然就只为我们服务了。”

“好吧，二十年前怎么也想不到我们会有今天。”Matt用餐巾擦擦唇角，唇边的笑涡显得若有若无。

Ben听到笑了，也想起自己还是个穷小子时靠Matt养活的日子，举起桌上的香槟杯说：“不管怎样，我们走到了今天。生日快乐，还有结婚纪念日快乐。”

 

 

两人吃完饭天还亮着，车子在寂静的私家车道上盘旋一阵，最后停在靠近山顶的别墅前。别墅一共上下三层，主出入口在二层，延伸的挑台下隐约能听到溪流声。

Matt透过掩映的树林看到一条小型跑道，上面停着一架四座复合型飞机，一架九座商务机，一架两座轻型运动机。尽头的控制室旁边有台升降机，通向存放Ben无数名车的地下车库。

他们的行李已经被分门别类摆放整齐，每一样都在熟悉的位置上，仿佛他们不是第一天住进来。

Ben带着Matt参观一圈后，两人换上便服带着一起养的五只狗狗去山里散步遛弯。

 

天色终于暗下来。路灯勾勒出一条弯曲的公路，两边山林又黑又密，两人牵着狗狗慢跑，空气十分清新，还有点花香。狗狗们到了新的地方好奇得不行，兴奋地汪汪叫着，在寂静的山里传出很远。

没有别人。

Ben和Matt闲聊着跑了一会儿，转个弯，右手边有几幢黑着灯的小别墅。

Matt停下问身边的男人：“这就是你说的学生宿舍？”

Ben点点头，加了句：“下面还有一片。”

Matt看看黑洞洞的窗口，又看看路灯外黑漆漆的山林，说：“突然从城市搬到山里有点不适应，看到黑灯的地方总觉得怪怪的。”

“没关系，你要是不习惯，可以让控制室把里面的灯都打开。”Ben说。

“那怎么行，你知不知道每浪费1度电，就相当于燃烧0.4千克标准煤，同时增加0.272千克碳污染排放，产生0.785千克二氧化碳，这么一片别墅白开一小时灯，你想想会浪费多少电，增加多少污染。”Matt微喘着说。

他吐字清晰，发音准确，平常说话也像站在讲台上授课一样优雅流畅，Ben不禁想起以前流行过的一句话，Smart is the new sexy，顿时感到心猿意马。兴味盎然笑笑，举手像个乖学生那样提问道：“Professor，我有个问题，我想起来家里还有几盏灯没关，我们回家关灯吧！”

Matt和他认识了几十年，同居十几年，马上就读出来他此刻的笑里在打什么主意，心里纳闷哪里又触动了这个人。转念想到今天是纪念日之夜，本来有些事就不可避免，既然爱人想提前，他答应就是了。

看到Matt纵容地笑笑，Ben拉起他就要往回跑。五只狗狗却不乐意了，但是主人心意已决，只好识趣地自己遛自己，让主人们去做想做的事。

 

两人牵着手像情窦初开的少年急火火跑回家。家里的佣人们都很自觉地只在需要的时候才出现。无人打扰，扯掉的衣衫从二层入口一直铺到主卧，顾及Matt年纪大了，Ben很节制地只做两次就打算结束，无奈气氛太好，后来又在泳池里做了一次，最后Matt被Ben洗干净抱着走回卧室时，迷迷糊糊忽然想到，再过二十年，等哪天Ben抱不动他时，做完爱大概就要互相搀扶着爬回去了。

“笑什么？”Ben低头在Matt脸上亲亲问。

Matt脸上的笑涡加深了点说：“没什么，突然想到哪天你体力不行了，我们就乖乖只在床上做好了。”

“我怎么会不行，你要不要再试一次？”

“饶了我吧，”Matt睁开眼，有气无力说，“明天还要上课呢。”

“晚点又无所谓，大不了用飞机送你上班，一会儿就到了。”回头碰上房门，Ben轻轻把Matt放到定做的大床上。

“到学校后我跳伞下来吗？我又不是体育教授。”Matt哭笑不得。

“你就是顾虑太多。”Ben关掉所有的灯，在他旁边躺下来。

Matt闭眼熟练地在他怀里找个舒服的位置，小声咕哝：“我才没有。”

 

 

*

第二天Matt果然差点迟到。上完上午的课腰就开始酸痛，暗暗感叹年纪大了，真的不能太勉强。正不着痕迹揉揉腰往办公室走，远远看到他很喜欢的一个学生朝他走了过来。走到眼前才发现来人的大眼睛微微发红，像哭过一样。

Garfield向Matt问好，不好意思笑笑说：“Professor，我有点东西没地方放，能不能先放你办公室几天？”

Matt一向好说话，学生们都很喜欢他，有什么事都愿意和他说，找他帮忙。Matt点头说话，和Garfield走到他放东西的校园警卫室，看到里面小山高的行李愣了下。

Matt：“这点东西还挺多的，你是在搬家吗？”

Garfield：“嗯⋯⋯在找地方⋯⋯”

Matt：“东西放我那里是没问题，但是你有地方住吗？”

Garfield挠挠头，眼睛看地面，低声说：“可以先睡通宵教室。”

“⋯⋯”Matt沉吟片刻，不忍心自己的学生露宿街头，叹口气道，“我有个空着的地方借给你住吧，离我家不远，东西先放这儿，放学后我来接你和我一起回去。”

Garfield大眼睛亮了下，随即又红了一圈，说：“谢谢Professor。”

 

下午放学后，Matt正准备去找Garfield，远远的又看到一个他很喜欢的大眼睛学生向他走过来。

Sebastian走到他眼前，同样眼圈泛红，说了同样的话：“Professor，我有点东西没地方放，能不能先放你办公室几天？”

Matt愣了下，谨慎地问：“东西多吗？”

Sebastian不好意思点点头，越说越小声：“有点多，正找地方搬家呢，行李没地方放⋯⋯”

这是商量好的么。Matt不禁想，昨天他还嫌弃Ben乱做决定，没想到马上就派上了用场，不止一个。索性都不用去看行李有多少，直接对Sebastian说：“跟我来吧。”

 

早上是Ben开车送Matt来学校的，下午Ben打电话说临时有个必须参加的会议，让司机来接他，被Matt拒绝了。正好他要给学生安排住处，学校里常年停着他的备用车，自己正方便。

Matt的车都是和Ben一起选的，Ben生得高高大大，车里空间一定要足够宽敞才坐得舒服。Garfield和Sebastian并排坐在车后座也不觉得挤，两人一个是Matt植物学系的学生，一个是经济学系的学生，此前互不认识，听Matt介绍彼此境况相似，于是生出些亲近，礼貌打了招呼。

Sebastian说：“之前住的地方太便宜，治安不好，租住的房子被偷得精光付不出房租，只好先搬出来。”

Garfield安慰他道：“这没什么，总比我是被同居人赶出来的好。”

两人更惺惺相惜。

Sebastian安慰回去：“我连个同居人都找不到。”想起什么转头对前面的Matt说，“Professor，昨天看到有个大帅哥来接你，你们感情好好啊。”

Matt手上戴着婚戒，虽然没特意说明过，但也从没掩饰过，熟悉他的人都知道他和Ben的事。听到Sebastian的话，Matt笑道：“有些事情真的需要一点运气，你们还年轻，早晚会遇到的。”

“但是听说你们从小就认识了？”Garfield小心翼翼问，。

“嗯，到今年就整好三十年了。”

两个学生的大眼睛睁得更大了，Matt从后视镜里看到笑出声：“虽然也不是一帆风顺，不过得承认，真是难得的运气了。”

开到昨天路过的别墅区，Matt帮两人安置好，联系人把东西搬过来，一番忙碌后天早就黑了。Ben打了两次电话过来，问Matt什么时候完事，他开完会可以过来帮忙。

在Garfield和Sebastian羡慕调侃的眼神下，Matt挂了电话，和他们挥手道别。

 

回去的路上Matt摇下车窗，带着花香的夜风吹干脸上的汗。

和两个学生的对话让Matt想起了很多久远的回忆，他和Ben还年轻时，Ben经历几次破产重组要靠他养活的时候，再往前，两人还是穷学生的时候。

人都是一步一步变成现在的样子。

运气再好也需要不断努力。

Matt想，他和Ben唯一不变的，大概就是任何境遇下感情都始终如一。能买下几座山头时是，没钱只能住地下室时也是。

曾经Ben连开48小时汽车送Matt回学校，腻了几天后，不得不在Matt的宿舍楼前送别。

“那就这样吧，反正几个月后就又放假了。”Matt站在高一级台阶上摸摸Ben的头说，“我走了。”

“嗯。”Ben站在台阶下目送Matt转身走向楼门口。

似乎每一幢宿舍楼前都有一对正在拥吻的情侣。Matt从他楼前的那对情侣身边走过去，走到门口停下来，转身，看到Ben还站在原地，见Matt回头朝他挥手笑笑。

Matt走了回去。

“你也要开学了，快回去吧。”Matt说。

“嗯。”Ben看着他点点头。

“那我走了。”

Matt再走向宿舍门时，那对情侣已经不见了，转头，Ben还站在那里。

Matt又走了回去。

两人接过那对情侣的班，在楼前开始热吻。

Matt抱住Ben的脖颈，心里小声抱怨，真是的，没事长那么高干什么，亲一下还要这么费劲。

小小的不满完全无法阻止夜色里的春意盎然。

 

原来已经过了二十年。

 

2.

“什么？你让我们帮你打理这片别墅？”Garfield不可置信地说，漂亮的大眼睛睁得更大了，旁边的Sebastian没有说话，脸上的表情和他如出一辙。

“嗯，大概会有点辛苦吧，不过每租出一间你们可以得到20%的佣金，剩下的钱就用来建立植物系和经济系的奖学金和研究基金，也省得你们为了份时新7美金的工作迟到耽误上课了。”Matt说。

放学后他把两个学生叫到半山的那家餐厅，为他们庆祝乔迁，以及讨论一下他的后续计划。建个分校区什么的听着很扯，但是Ben看起来不像开玩笑的样子，还给他指出正在动工的教学楼，实验室，体育馆等二期和三期工程。他考虑几天，觉得或许这是个不错的主意，既然已经开发了，那么把这里打造成一个富有学术和艺术气息的社区，总比变成千篇一律的商业模板要好。

Matt把Ben交给他的平面图摊到两个学生面前，让两人了解一下占领一座山的社区整体布局。

“看起来很大一片呢，Professor，这些都是你的吗？”Sebastian惊讶得眼尾都翘起来。

“呃，算是吧，投资人其实是我⋯⋯”Matt停顿思考下该怎么措辞他和Ben的关系。

坐在他对面的Garfield先一步明白过来，脱口而出：“你老公？”

Matt的脸蹭地红了一片，他抬手调整下眼镜的位置借机掩饰发烫的脸，然后小声“嗯”了一声算是承认。

Sebastian在两人间看了看，问：“那个阿斯顿马丁帅哥？”

Garfield：“不然呢？”

“哦～”Sebastian了解地点点头。

“咳⋯⋯”Matt急忙把话题拖向正常的方向，“这里有整体布局图，也有单幢的分层图，我看了下，根据面积和位置可以分为这么几个房型，”Matt指指他在图纸上做的标记，“你们接下来可以商量下房租定到多少，还有选择租客的标准，怎么管理等等。”

“咦，好奇怪啊。”认真看图纸的Sebastian皱皱眉说，“为什么这些门牌号是不连贯的，而且数字都很奇怪？”

“啊，那个是因为⋯⋯”Matt抿下嘴唇，又抬手去调整眼镜，让自己的声音不要泄露心底的甜蜜，“Ben把所有的门牌号，都定为对我们有纪念意义的日期。”

“哇哦。”两个学生的大眼睛对视一下，同时放出些光彩。Garfield指着他目前住的两层小户型的号码问，“10-31是什么意思？”

Matt笑了：“10-31是Red Sox在95年后再次在主场夺冠的日子，非常漂亮的胜利。”

“3-23呢？”Sebastian也问下自己住的。

Matt看到这个日期，目光像陷进某种不可思议的物质里：“很多年前，我们一起在那天赚到第一桶金，一个就此改变我们此后人生的日子。”

两个学生看起来很想再问问具体发生了什么事，然而总算知道师生有别，不好意思问太多。Matt却不是很介意的样子，顺着他们指向的号码又介绍了几个。

8-15是Ben的生日。

11-2是两人第一次长途出境游。

12-23两人创立第一个联合账户。

到3-5的时候，Matt犹豫了下，说：“那是某年春假里的第一天，那年春假放得早，我们玩得很开心。”

Matt没说出的是，那年春假第一天，两人的关系终于有了实质性进展，Ben还把那天他们用过的第一个安全套收藏起来，放进实验专用的真空容器里，被Matt骂了很久。

今天Matt扶眼镜的次数有点多。

Sebastian和Garfield趁教授出神的功夫偷偷相视而笑，大概猜到了什么。

“那山顶你们住的那栋，10-8是教授你的生日？”Garfield解围似的问Matt。

“嗯。”Matt点头微笑，“是我的生日，也是我们的结婚纪念日。”

Matt的语气就像一对父母向人介绍自己的孩子，莫名说不出的自豪却还试图掩饰。

“就是前两天，好浪漫哦。”两个学生少女捧心状。

Matt被他们的语气逗笑了，心里也着实甜蜜。Sebastian和Garfield没有偷偷对眼色，也没有说话，却不约而同想到同样的事——一个人要有多幸福，才会露出这样的笑容。

“他一定很爱你。”最后，Garfield由衷地说。

“Well，你们也会遇到这样的人的，只是时间问题。”Matt也由衷地说。

两个学生笑笑，不置可否。

只有自己身在这样的幸福里，才会说出这样的话。

 

 

晚餐结束后，学生们自己走回豪华单人宿舍，Matt让餐厅的人替他把车开回山顶，自己在和煦的月色里散步回家。

到家时，Ben已经回来好一阵了。他提前和Ben说了要和学生谈事情，让Ben自行解决晚餐事宜。

佣人告诉Matt，Ben在书房里。Matt走到门口，听到里面的说话声停止。Ben刚好结束一个视频会议，见Matt走进来，坐进宽大的座椅里，幽怨地说：“你抛弃我了。”

Matt笑，心情很好：“别这样，就是一顿晚饭。”

“不行。”Ben的唇角严肃地沉下来，对Matt招招手，“过来。”

Matt甜蜜地叹口气，一副“真是拿你没办法”的步调走向Ben，迟疑片刻，还是按照Ben的意愿坐到他大腿上。

“你抛下我去谈的会议进行得如何？”Ben把Matt往自己怀里抱抱，低沉的嗓音里有几分舒适和懒散。

“很好。”Matt没忍住笑了下，“现在他们知道另一个房东是谁了。”

Ben“那的确很好”地点点头。

Matt问他：“你乖乖吃完晚饭了？”

Ben抬眼，没好气地说：“破会开到现在。”接着缓和下语气，“你还有一个月就放假了，到时我们去滑雪度假吧。”

Matt揉揉他的眉心：“最近很不顺心吗？这么早就想度假了，可不像你。”

Ben被他揉得惬意，半心半意哼了一声。

Matt又道：“现在天天住在山上，不就像度假一样么，你给自己减少点工作量就好了。”

“那怎么一样。你能当成是在度假？”

“为什么不能？”

“那好，我们试一下。”Ben不知想到什么，突然来了精神，即兴发挥似的说，“闭上眼，假装我们是在海边。”

Matt不知他在打什么主意，怀疑地看他一眼，还是按他说的做，闭上了眼。

“太阳快落山了，有风从椰林后面吹过来，人群和鸟群一起消失不见，于是，就到了我们的活动时间。”Ben故意压低音量进行他的情景描述，“我们走到海边，海浪拍到脚尖上，还在继续往海里走。”

Ben的语句和他的气息一起，风一样吹过Matt耳边，说到最后一句，Matt感到他被一股力量拉起来，两腿被分开架在Ben座椅的扶手上，臀尖挨着Ben的腿根。

“今天的海浪有点大呢。”Matt闭着眼，舔下嘴唇说。

“没错。”Ben也舔了下Matt的嘴唇，声音变得更低，且沙哑，“现在，我们要在海里野餐了。”

叮当金属碰撞声，Ben打开餐盒，接着Matt感到屁股一凉，两条裤管从他腿上滑下去。

“别睁眼。”Ben察觉到他的意图，及时出声。

好吧。

Matt闭紧双眼，顺着Ben把这个小游戏玩下去。

然后他听到了拉开抽屉的声音，管状物体的封盖旋转声，塑料的撕裂声。

Matt简直怀疑整栋房子里是不是每隔几米就有一套作案工具。不用睁眼他都能想象出Ben是怎么用食指和中指夹住那条小东西转到手心里，灵巧的拇指一捻，瓶盖打开，挤出一坨湿亮的东西，抹在Matt正贴着他的屁股上。

还有Ben牙齿咬住的压缩薄片， 下巴挑起轻轻一扯，套上他那让无数人艳羡的巨物。

然而记忆总是有些美化作用，Ben的一整套行云流水的动作在他眼前像加层滤镜似的，比亲眼看到还让人心痒难耐。

就像他回忆起在赌桌上看到Ben不经意用修长的手指翻转筹码牌，每每恨不得变成那一摞塑料圆盘被他拨弄。

安静的海上只剩呼吸的涨潮声。

Matt下意屏住气，在那根滤镜后的巨物进入他时。

却比记忆里还要惊人，灼热。

Matt的双腿被架空，全身的支点只剩和Ben连接的部位。他忙握住两边的座椅扶手，自己根本无法使力，只能稳定住自己接受Ben的顶弄。

等Ben进出顺畅，强劲的腰力开始发狠时，两人粗重的呼吸声像巨浪一样彻底淹没他。

 

后来Matt从海里躺到沙滩上。

一阵叮叮咣咣的声音，Ben似乎把桌上的东西全扫干净，书桌中间有一层柔软的皮革垫，但Matt身上还是被压出了红印。

他在书桌上躺了一会儿，Ben抱着他走过走廊和楼梯，他一直闭着眼，倒不是Ben还不让他睁开，只是实在没力气。

好在后面就是他最喜欢的部分了。像他这样的懒人，并且随着年龄的增长一天比一天懒后，做爱这件费体力的事还那么吸引他的原因，除了合作对象外，就在于事后的清理部分。

泡在温度适中的热水池里，他家的浴缸一直很大，新家里的简直堪比泳池，靠着Ben高大结实的人肉靠垫，热水和Ben的按摩安抚过每一个毛孔。得到满足的男人比平时更温柔，任劳任怨，架开他的双腿，小心清理中间的肉穴。

被剧烈使用过的地方还泛着充血后的潮红，无法完全合拢，Ben骨感好看的长指轻轻拨开肛口的软肉，灌些水进去，然后指尖贴着里面的肉壁旋转几圈，再把化成泡沫的润滑剂和肠液拨弄出来，重复数次。

过程甚至比做爱本身还要宜人舒适。

有时不可避免再次产生反应，也不会像之前那样激烈累人的解决。

今天Ben见Matt很累了，便点到为止，及时抽手出来。又见那一圈被操到外翻的软肉实在惹人怜爱，伸手慢慢抚平，把它们塞了回去。

闭着眼的Matt拍他一掌，懒懒咕哝一句：“几岁了，还这么爱玩。”

“呵。”Ben笑得一脸腥味，亲亲Matt背上零星可爱的斑点，低声问他：“今天的海美么？”

Matt皱眉：“浪太大，不适合出海。”

Ben笑得更欢：“不喜欢吗？”

“⋯⋯也不是。”

“那就好。”

进门后，Matt还没来得及告诉Ben房屋出租的事，Ben是另一位房东，有权知道这些，Matt想，却没什么力气开口说出来。

“嘘——”模糊地听到了Ben的声音，“先休息吧，有什么事明天再说。”

又听到晚上有人说的，“他一定很爱你。”

突然就很开心，也没有什么不能安心的，于是满足地应了一声。

“好。”

 

3.  
Matt不是多事的人，不过那天回家经过学生们住的半山腰，看到Andrew和一个个子不高的卷发男生吵架，他还是忍不住多看了两眼。  
在他的印象里，向来柔和有礼的乖巧学生很气愤地把一件用彩纸包装，看不出是什么但着实不小的盒装礼物扔进卷发男生怀里，跺了下脚，指着对方说，“你想赶我出去就赶我出去，你想叫我回去就叫我回去？Jesse Eisenberg你把我当什么了！”  
阳光耀眼，照在Andrew巴掌大的脸上稀释了听上去发自内心的愤怒，不满，甚至还有委屈。逆着光一晃而过，Matt没看清他的学生此时的表情，倒是把他对面的男孩看个满眼。  
一脸被震住的呆楞愕然。  
果然越是温顺的人真发起飙来越是吓人。  
Matt为不巧看到学生的隐私感到抱歉，同时不知怎么又有些想笑。坐在他旁边驾驶位上的Ben听见声音自然也看到了，出于长者的威严皱皱眉，问Matt：“那是你学生？”  
Matt骄傲地说：“骂人的那个是。”随后又补充一句，“他平时不这样的。”  
Ben已经知道他计划把半山的别墅群用来发展青年社区，让学生自主管理运营的事了。那是他送给Matt的礼物，当然随Matt想怎么处理。于是他吻吻爱人的眼角脸颊，表示自己支持他的想法，如果需要帮忙，随时告诉他。  
“莫非你学生跟那个人是一对？”山路清净，上面除了他们一家没有别人。Ben悠哉地单手打方向盘，想起什么转头兴味盎然问。  
Matt和他心有灵犀对笑，点点头，“我也有这种感觉。”不过这毕竟是人家私事，他并不打算向Andrew证实。  
“想来，这么多年，我们好像还从来没吵过架？”Matt舒服靠向后面的车枕，温润儒雅的气质说什么都像在温和微笑。  
Ben斜他一眼，山上无人，便大胆地伸手捏捏他的尖下巴，宠溺笑着问：“你很想吵吗？我可以陪你，你想怎么吵，嗯？”  
Matt被他逗笑，像小孩似的歪头作势咬捏着他的手。Ben的手很大，张开来好像能把Matt整张脸攥进手里，被Matt咬也不躲，还勾勾手指逗弄他的小舌头。  
“好啦，好好开车嘛。”Matt握住Ben捣乱的大手，用自己的西装下摆擦擦Ben粘上他口水的手指。  
说笑间，经济和植物双科教授的聪明头脑飞速转一圈，确定他们的确没吵过架。包括差点害他们分手那次。  
因为从小一起长大，相互太熟悉，完全知道彼此的想法，像了解自己一样了解，信赖对方，信赖他们的感情。连误会都不会有。  
晚上躺在床上，Matt不自觉又把他们相识以来的记忆翻出来重温一遍。寻思着勉强能上升到争吵地步的大概有两次。Matt把薄被拉到鼻尖，柔软的丝绵布料勾勒出圆润的身形，他翻个身在薄被下偷笑。  
那次Ben是真有点生气了。

 

“为什么不早告诉我？”高大的年轻男孩半趴在Matt身上，上一秒戏谑逗弄的笑意干干净净褪下去，酷帅的面孔拧紧，一脸不可置信。  
“也⋯⋯不是什么大事啦。”Matt吐吐舌头，怀疑自己一时口快说漏嘴了。  
“怎么不是大事？这都不算大事那什么算？”Ben气愤地捶了下床垫，“一次都没有吗？说实话！”  
仰躺着的金发男孩抿住下唇，蓝眼睛眨眨像是在回想，最后轻轻点头，小声说：“我也不知道怎么样算，好像还是前面更有感觉一点。”  
Ben挫败地捋了把短发，整个人瘫在Matt身上，看来真是受了不小打击。  
“没关系啦，慢慢来吧，说不定以后就有了。就算⋯⋯也没关系啦。”Matt抱住埋在他胸口的男朋友，“看到你每次都这么开心，这么满足，我就很幸福了。”  
“但是这才一年，以后的时间那么长，不能总这样。”Ben的声音闷闷传出来。  
两人相识十年，互相旁敲侧击用了一年，在一起一年。这之前谁都没有和同性的经验，Ben还以为自己做得很好，每次都到Matt忍不住求饶才停下来。却原来Matt是真的没有快感，难受到受不了求饶。  
“这样下去不行！”Ben下定决心撑起自己，厚实的上身把身下人整个罩进自己怀里，“我明明在图书馆里看到了，男人后面也有敏感区，可以很爽的。让我再试试。”  
Matt拧不过他，也不想拧，红着脸张开腿，任Ben凑到那里，手伸进去看个仔细。  
“在哪里呢？”Ben的手上粘满润滑液，很认真地插进两指抚摸里面柔滑的褶皱。肛口位置勒得很紧，他情不自禁两指外分，把又湿又小的嫩红洞口撑开一条缝，像撬开蚌壳寻找珍珠，里面的软肉羞答答吸住他的手指。  
“你、你好了吗？”Matt抱着棉被挡住自己的上半身，好像这样就能掩饰自己正大张双腿任人看遍私处还被把玩研究的羞耻。尽管那个人是Ben。  
或者说，就是因为那个人是Ben，是他从小喜欢的人，羞耻的感觉才格外强烈。  
“两个小时了，我腿都快合不上了。”粘乎的声音委屈地小声说。  
血统关系，Matt全身的发色肤色瞳色都非常浅淡，皮肤随便碰一下就开始泛红。有点情绪波动，比如害羞，兴奋，喜悦，也很容易上脸。因此面色总是白里透粉，看得人更想多对他做点什么。  
Ben看到Matt大腿内侧都透出薄红，料想是羞透了。他亲亲微微发颤的腿根，不让Matt用后面达到高潮是不会罢休的。  
“宝贝是你好了没有才对，还没感觉吗？”Ben从Matt腿间抬头问，果然看到枕头上的人缩在棉被底下，因而显得更娇小，露出的白嫩肌肤都染成粉红色。  
Matt大约是咬住了什么，棉被或自己的手指，总之没有搭话。Ben便继续探索，奇怪地问，“但是你好湿啊，我整只手都被你弄湿了，哪来这么多水？”  
这时，被团里走漏了一声气若游丝的娇吟，低哑绵软，过电似的听得人骨头酥麻。  
Ben大喜，“这里？是不是？”他扯开盖住Matt的棉被，埋在肉穴里的两指对准碰到的地方加重戳弄，还变着花样研磨挖搅。  
猛然被抢走遮挡，Matt小小惊喘一声，却马上顾不到这些了。他觉得自己忽然变得好奇怪，腰以下在以不可思议的速度融化着，像杯里的奶油慕丝化成一滩黏稠的甜水，被Ben翻搅。他闭紧眼，陌生的舒服又放浪的感觉让他不知如何是好。没注意到Ben一手撑着上身从上面目不转睛俯视着他。  
Matt闭眼呻吟的样子太诱人，Ben又想狠狠吻他，又不愿堵住那些美妙粘腻的呻吟。单撑的手臂绕过Matt，把他紧紧圈进自己怀里，抱紧了他。  
“Ben，不要⋯⋯”Matt前面粉嫩的性器早就不知什么时候翘起来滴出水，后穴里的手指狡猾地蹭过敏感点滑到附近一带打转，不时曲起两指挂搔溢满水的肠壁顶弄。水声黏稠，Matt倚进男友强壮的臂弯，两手无意识抓皱下面的床单。  
“怎么样？有感觉了？”Ben头上的汗滴到Matt的颈窝里。两人离得太近，呼吸交融成线团。  
Matt难耐着扭动撅起嘴，又张开吐出娇喘，挺翘的鼻尖一抽一抽，不到两分钟就被Ben插射出来。

 

浴室的水声停了，Ben随便披了件睡袍从里面走出来，在自己家里无所顾忌，放肆袒露着健壮的胸肌。  
“睡了？”他爬上床，连薄被一起把Matt卷进怀里。  
“没有，等你呢。”Matt拉下脸上的被单，笑着戳戳Ben胸口浓密的毛发，这个人不仅比他高壮，连体毛都比他旺盛不知多少。  
“笑什么？”Ben搂着他问。  
Matt抚平Ben半干的灰白鬓发，扬起尖下巴说：“你还记不记得有次你生我的气⋯⋯”  
“我不是生你的气。”Ben很快说道，一秒钟就反应过来Matt指的是哪次，“一定要说生气，也是生我自己的，竟然没早点发现⋯⋯等等。”Ben往上挺了下，从更正面的角度看着Matt的眼睛，“你不会假装了二十年吧？让我再看看，我到底有没有把你操到高潮。”  
“哈哈哈。”Matt被他扯开薄被佯装生气的样子逗笑，在Ben用腰胯顶开他两腿时配合地大张开，“我是真是假你还不知道吗？”  
“哼，身体是骗不了人的，让我再检查遍。”

 

“不要了吧，先歇一会儿。”Matt像被抽干力气瘫在Ben身下，软软喘气说，没能阻止兴奋不已的大男孩顶进他完全被开拓好的肉穴里。  
“没关系，书上说男人的后面和女人一样，没有不应期，一晚上可以无数次高潮。”Ben动了下腰，Matt里面湿泞又紧致，还在高潮余韵中不停收缩，夹得他发出满足的低喘。  
“⋯⋯你都看的什么书啊？”金发男孩哼了声，被顶得晃动，马上伸手缠住Ben的脖颈。  
“我都看到了，你这么爱学习会没看到？不说实话要被惩罚哦。”  
Ben几下就进出顺利，两人结合的地方噗噗冒出泡沫般的水液。敞开自己的时间太长，Matt的双腿已经夹不住Ben的腰，无力垂到两边，在Ben压紧他冲撞时一晃一晃。  
“怎么样？是这里？”Ben记忆力惊人，早在用手指操弄时就硬得厉害，此时放肆闯进来，怀中宝贝甜美的反应让他更抑制不住照着记忆里的敏感带攻击，“看看这次能不能把你操到射出来。”

 

“这么快就有感觉了？真的假的？”步入中年的Ben依旧雄健霸道，将Matt两手按到头顶，不让他碰自己，看他的后面是不是真的到了高潮。  
惯常的正面体位，Ben喜欢这样，能清楚看到Matt可爱的反应。比他小了一圈的人马上敏感得全身泛出红潮，被两人的性爱浸淫二十年，熟悉彼此每一个表情对应的身体感受。  
Matt几下就被操软，低吟着说：“是真的，当然是真的，你都试了二十年了⋯⋯轻一点⋯⋯”  
Matt总说自己年纪大了，平时Ben都会体谅承受方的辛苦，经验老道的男人很能拿捏“狂野又不失温柔”的分寸，但是今天也被Matt勾起年轻时的回忆，便想放纵一回。正值壮年，常年锻炼保持的腰力用起猛劲Matt渐渐就有些吃不消，不仅下面湿透，脸上也汗水泪水模糊一团。不知道什么时候，前面摩擦Ben小腹的性器颤巍巍射了出来，牵引得后面也收缩得更厉害。  
“啧，比年轻时还敏感。”Ben舒爽地低叹一声，停下来喘息片刻，亲亲Matt汗湿的鬓角和眼尾浅淡的纹路。“看，出来了。”他沾了沾小腹上溅到的浊液，高兴地比给Matt看，“尝尝是不是真的。”自己舔了舔，把剩下的抹在Matt湿红的唇上。  
Matt的蓝眼睛失焦般茫然望着他，习惯性地舔嘴唇，无意识把那点稠白的精液全舔了进去。  
从上面火热注视他的男人眼神一暗，胯下蛰伏的巨物忍不住再次开始抽动。  
“是不是好久没让你高潮一晚了？真怀念啊。”

性感的男音像从很远的地方传来，Matt没听清那是过去还是现在。手上的钳制已经松开，他抬起酸软的手臂，抱住上面迷人的笑脸。  
过去，现在。

 

TBC


End file.
